


Sous un ciel d'ecchymose

by Eilisande



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Carlos in the Desert Otherworld, Communauté : obscur échange, Episode: e065 Voicemail, M/M, Night Vale Community Radio, Season 3, Sheriff's Secret Police, Typical Night Vale Violence, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Carlos est coincé dans l'autre monde désertique et est trop préoccupé par des questions scientifiques pour réaliser à quel point il manque à son petit ami. Ceci, lui, se retrouve submergé par son anxiété, un sentiment d'isolation croissant et son insatisfaction grandissante envers Night Vale.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Kudos: 2
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Sous un ciel d'ecchymose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magorna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magorna/gifts).



> Prompt reçu lors de l'Obscur Echange 2020: une fanfic pendant la période où Carlos est dans le monde désertique se focalisant sur le sentiment d'isolation de Cecil, son anxiété face aux événements récents et son insatisfaction grandissante pour NighVale, avec beaucoup d'angst. 
> 
> Merci à Magorna de m'avoir donné une occasion de retourner à Night Vale ! Il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de réécouter en détail la saison 3 pour lire ce texte, mais je l'ai écrit en imaginant qu'il se passe en parallèle de l'épisode Voicemail, quand Cecil est au plus bas.

Clic.

Lumières.

Dans un ronronnement tranquille, les magnétophones, tables de mixage, aspirateurs et micros qui remplissent le studio d'enregistrement s'éteignent d'eux-même. Les bandes magnétiques se rembobinent et s'effacent, les crécelles cessent de tourner. Les ténèbres omniprésentes un instant plutôt se retirent, disparaissant dans les bouches d'aération en bas des murs sans trop protester. Le studio baigne à nouveau dans une lumière violacée rassurante. Au-dessus de la porte, la peinture remue sur le panneau. Celui-ci indique désormais « _Off Air. Danger omniprésent_ » au lieu de « _On Air. Existence incertaine_ ». Cecil sent les liens qui l'attachaient à son siège se défaire et se ratatiner par terre, laissant des marques visqueuses et luisantes sur sa peau. Le danger n'est plus qu'omniprésent, il a annoncé l'horoscope (Verseau : Méfiez-vous des rencontres à l'aube. Et à midi. Et au crépuscule. En fait, ne sortez pas de chez vous.), la météo (s'il en croit l'omniprésence du violon et de la flûte, le vent risque d'arracher la tête des promeneurs nocturnes inconscients) et les petites annonces (Nazr Al-Mujaheed a égaré sa langue et aimerait le récupérer avant le match de dimanche, d'autant qu'il a été avancé à mercredi dernier). Il a oublié d'annoncer la mort de l'interne Crystal, mais il le fera sans faute à la prochaine émission. Cela laissera le temps aux internes survivants de finir de récupérer ses cendres.

Cecil est libre de reprendre une existence normale. Pour les prochaines heures, il n'est plus la Voix de Night Vale mais juste Cecil Palmer. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il adorait ces moments là. Ces entre deux. Quand il n'était plus totalement habité par cette présence à laquelle il n'est pas autorisé à penser le reste du temps, mais pas encore tout à fait le simple citoyen qu'il est légalement obligé d'être. Être Cecil et la Voix en même temps, c'est comme flotter dans un univers de ténèbres violacées, chaudes et glacées, terrifiantes et rassurantes. C'est pendant un bref instant ressentir l'existence et les émotions de tous les habitants de Night Vale. Il le ressent en ce moment même. La Vielle Femme Josie bouge à la recherche d'une meilleure position dans son siège tout en écoutant le bruit blanc qui a remplacé la voix de Cecil. Earl Harlan se brûle les doigts en plongeant la main dans sa casserole pour en vérifier la température. Ceci sent aussi les cals sur les mains de John Peters (vous savez, le fermier). L'inconfort dans la bouche de Nazr Al-Mujaheed. La joie de Michelle en écoutant un enregistrement que personne n'a jamais écouté avant elle, pas même son auteur. Quelques secondes d'euphorie avant la rassurante normalité de Night Vale.

C'est un moment dangereux. Il serait si facile de céder à l'envie d'oublier tout le reste et se noyer dans ces sensations. Cecil se souvient un bref instant que nombreux de ses prédécesseurs se sont laissés happés dans cette sensation et dissous dans l'atmosphère, puis l'oublie aussitôt. Il est tenté de faire de même.

Parce que s'il ressent la présence de tous les habitants de Night Vale, il en est une qui a disparu. Cecil est d'abord tombé amoureux des cheveux et du sourire de Carlos, mais juste après, il est tombé amoureux de sa manière de penser. C'était typiquement Carlos, cet émerveillement mesuré, pesé et raisonné.

Cecil trouve enfin l'énergie de lever un bras et de tendre la main vers son portable qui repose dangereusement au bord du bureau. Mais ces temps-ci, il est fatigué. Si fatigué qu'il ne fait qu'effleurer le téléphone qui tombe au sol. Ce devrait n'être qu'une petite chute de rien du tout. Les gens de Night Vale achètent des téléphones solides, conçus pour survivre à d'éventuels coups de griffes ou l'impact d'une grenade. Celui de Cecil est approuvé par la police secrète qui l'a bien sûr blindé de systèmes d’espionnage. C'est rassurant d'être écouté en permanence.

Mais là, tout de suite, Cecil regrette de ne pas avoir acheté un téléphone plus solide encore. C'est la semaine de la lévitation, et comme tous les ans, certains objets ont décidé de léviter. Le bureau et la chaise de Cecil, par exemple. La tête de Cecil frôle le plafond.

Le téléphone, lui, fait une chute de presque six mètres de haut. Cecil reste un moment hébété à le regarder, la main toujours tendue. Enfin, il soupire et se laisse léviter jusqu'au sol pour le ramasser. L'écran est fendu sur toute sa longueur. Cecil n'essaye même pas de l'allumer pour vérifier s'il fonctionne et le glisse dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Il inspire, expire, ferme puis ouvre les yeux. Il n'est plus que Cecil maintenant. Il est temps de rentrer chez lui. Seulement, chez lui c'est un endroit vide et étouffant. Littéralement étouffant. Avant de s'absenter, Carlos a laissé quelques expériences sur la table de la cuisine qui ont prospéré et essayent d'étouffer toute personne qui oserait si aventurer. Cecil n'a pas eu le cœur de les jeter ou de les ramener aux autres scientifiques de l'équipe de Carlos. Parfois, il leur laisse le frigo ouvert en journée pour qu'elles se régalent. Si... quand Carlos reviendra, il sera content de voir que ses expériences ont prospéré. Il faudrait qu'il fasse prochainement des courses d'ailleurs. Son frigo était vide depuis au moins deux jours.

-Cecil ?

C'est l'avantage des animaux de compagnie. Ils vous rappellent la nécessité de manger quand vous n'avez plus goût à rien. Oui, il faudrait vraiment qu'il passe faire des courses, et aujourd'hui. Cela fait trois ou quatre jours qu'il se dit qu'il n'en a pas l'énergie, mais à un moment donné, si on a l'énergie de rien faire, il faut bien faire semblant, non ? Et tant qu'il s'occupe de choses compliquées comme d'organiser les repas pour la semaine, il devrait bien réussir à oublier que l'appartement est vide et mal rangé. La vieille femme sans visage le lui en fait des rappels réguliers, par exemple en maculant ses murs de sang. Il devrait ranger l'appartement en rentrant des courses.

-Cecil ?

Il sait cependant pertinemment qu'il ne le fera pas. Impossible de ranger l'appartement sans devoir faire quelque chose des livres illégaux de Carlos qui prennent toute la place sur la table basse et de ses chemises qui prennent la poussière au pied du lit. Les ranger, n'est-ce pas accepter le fait que Carlos ne rentrera peut être jamais ? Ce serait comme préparer les affaires d'un ex petit ami qu'on a hâte de voir partir alors que Cecil a hâte que Carlos rentre.

-Cecil.

L'interne Terry le secoue par la manche de son cardigan. Terry est petit, maigrichon et a l'air vaguement terrorisé de celui qui sait qu'une colonie d'araignées-loup a décidé de nicher dans ses oreilles. Cecil essaie de lui sourire d'un air rassurant, mais il est difficile de ne pas avoir l'air menaçant quand on est face à Terry.

-Vous avez l'air fatigué Cecil, remarque-t-il.

Cecil doit tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. L'interne Terry n'élève jamais la voix et ne regarde jamais ses interlocuteurs en face.

-Je me sens fatigué, reconnaît-il.

Terry hoche la tête pour lui signifier que c'est une raison valable et lui tend une tasse de café. Cecil n'a pas soif mais la prends quand même. Faire du café est un exercice long et difficile, il ne va pas refuser ce geste. Il doit cacher en haut le cœur quand il porte la tasse à ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui, l'odeur est trop forte pour lui. Il ne boit pas. Il a envie de dormir, pas de rester éveillé.

-C'était une très chouette émission, commente Terry.

-Merci, je trouve aussi.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Ces derniers temps, toutes les émissions sont monotones. Répétitives. Comme la vie de Cecil, comme la vie à Night Vale. Même la perspective de pouvoir bientôt parler à ses auditeurs de la fashion week ne parvient pas à l'exciter.

-Vous ne devriez pas être déjà parti ? Demain est votre jour de congé, non ?

-Je finissais quelques petites choses avant de partir.

Le mensonge lui vient aisément en ce moment. Comme tous les habitants de Night Vale, Cecil ment en permanence. Non, il n'a rien, vu, rien entendu, rien senti. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est la vague mais menaçante agence gouvernementale. Il ne possède ni livres, ni outils pour écrire. Ce serait contre la loi et il respecte toujours la loi. Mais récemment, il s'est mis à mentir sur ce qu'il ressent et surtout à quel point la décision de Carlos de rester dans l'autre monde désertique lui fait de plus en plus mal jour après jour.

-Vous devriez vraiment y aller en tout cas, murmure Terry. Nous sommes les derniers dans le bâtiment.

C'est étrange. Un studio d'enregistrement ne dors jamais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous n'avez pas reçu le mémo ? Le management de la station en a envoyé un à toute l'équipe. Iels comptent se dégourdir les jambes ou les pattes, enfin ce qui leur permet de se déplacer. Iels veulent en profiter pour inspecter les locaux. Ce n'est pas la bonne soirée pour faire des heures supplémentaires, tout le monde a fuit.

-Je vais faire de même alors. Et toi ?

-Oh, moi je reste. Je suis curieux de voir ça.

L'interne Terry est né avec une expression perpétuellement terrorisée mais il n'a jamais eu peur de sa vie. Cecil lui tape sur l'épaule pour l'encourager. Soit l'interne Terry sera sincèrement regretté soit il est parti pour devenir une légende de la radio.

-Si tu ne peux les prendre en photo, note leur description physique dans un carnet. Et essaye de les nterviewer.

-J'y compte bien. Bonne soirée Cecil.

L'interne lui tends sa veste puis passe derrière le bureau pour chercher de quoi enregistrer cette rencontre exceptionnelle. Cecil le laisse faire. C'est un bon entraînement pour lui et Cecil ne se sent pas d'humeur a faire des heures supplémentaires ce soir. Il traverse les bureaux déserts, attentif au bruit sourd qui indique les déplacements du management. Malgré le risque, il prend le temps de s'arrêter aux toilettes des hommes.

Khoshekh et sa portée flottent à proximité du lavabo, comme toujours. Les petits miaulent et ronronnent de plaisir en le voyant approcher. Leur fourrure luit dans la semi-obscurité.

-Qu'ils sont mignons, roucoule Cecil en les caressant l'un après l'autre. Tu dois être tellement fier d'eux Khoshekh.

Le grand chat ronronne de plaisir. Cecil éponge le sang qui coule de ses oreilles avec un mouchoir avant d'ouvrir le robinet pour leur permettre à tous de dérouler leur langue et de boire. Quand ils sont rassasiés, il caresse le poil lustré de Khoshekh. Il se sent aussitôt mieux. Les chats ont un effet apaisant qui suffit à lui faire croire pendant un moment que tout est normal, mais le bruit se rapproche et Cecil est trop fatigué pour fuir devant le management. Soit il reste et accepte le risque, soit il part se mettre en sécurité, maintenant.

-Je suis tenté, murmure-t-il à Khoshekh et ses chatons. Vous caressez encore un peu vaut tous les risques du monde. Est-ce que c'est si dur de dire : Cecil, je rentrerais pas, c'est terminé ? Je veux juste qu'il revienne, mais je comprendrais s'il reste là bas. Si Night Vale n'est pas assez scientifiquement intéressante pour lui. Je comprendrais, tu sais.

Khoshekh ferme doucement les yeux et lui lèche la joue d'une langue râpeuse. Cecil sent sa peau se soulever pour former des cloques et le caresse encore un peu. Ensuite, il est vraiment temps qu'il s'en aille.

Dehors, il fait nuit. Les étoiles brillent faiblement dans un ciel d’ecchymose. L'air est brûlant, mais pas plus de l'asphalte sous les pieds de Cecil. Une nuit comme il les aime, celles qui font désespérer, après une après-midi invivable, de jamais redécouvrir ce qu'est la fraîcheur.

Sur le trottoir, une agente de la police secrète remplit son carnet de contraventions. Sa cagoule empêche Cecil de distinguer ses traits, mais ses cheveux verts indiquent qu'il s'agit probablement de sa voisine Ananya Singh. D'un stylo prohibé, elle désigne la place de parking vide devant la station de radio.

-Vous êtes mal garé, dit-elle d'une voix grave et monocorde.

-Oh. Très bien. Pardon.

-Ne recommencez pas.

-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que je ne savais pas que je possédais une voiture invisible. Je n'ai pas le permis.

Elle lève un sourcil inquisiteur, arrache la page de son carnet et continue d'écrire sur la suivante.

-Conduite sans permis en plus ? Ça va vous coûter très cher. Vous avez les papiers du véhicule ?

-Non. Peut être dans la boite à gants ?

Il avance une main, mais ne rencontre que le vide là où devrait se trouver la portière. Il échange un regard avec l'agente, mais pas exactement le même regard. Celui de Cecil est gêné, celui d'Ananya fatiguée. Elle arrache une nouvelle page.

-J'ajoute quoi, outrage à agent ou déni de la réalité ?

-Outrage à agent, s'il vous plaît.

Hors de question qu'il reçoive un jour la même contravention que Steve Carlsberg. Eurk. L'agente approuve sa demande d'un signe de tête et arrache une troisième page de son carnet. Cecil s'empresse de ramasser les trois contraventions et de les avaler pour signifier son engagement à les payer.

-Merci de payer vos amendes d'ici la fin de la semaine. Nous avons besoin de cet argent.

-Oh.

Elle le regarde un long moment en silence, sans ranger son carnet.

-Et aimeriez vous indiquer à nos auditeurs pourquoi la Police Secrète a besoin de cet argent ?, demande-t-il finalement.

-Pour des raisons top secrètes. Vous pouvez me citer.

-Je le ferais à l'émission de demain.

-Dites bien que nous prenons les contraventions, les amandes, la corruption, les bakchich et les dons sincères.

-Je le dirais.

-Nous voulons vraiment ce nouvel hélicoptère. Il a des capteurs de chaleur humaine intégrée.

-Il est très chouette, j'en suis sûr. Bonne soirée Ananya.

Elle se fige. Cecil aussi. Cette fois, leur regard est identiquement gêné.

-Dure soirée ?

-Dure soirée.

-Alors je laisse courir, contre un don sincère.

-C'est promis.

-Bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée.

Ananya part épingler de nouvelles contraventions sur le trottoir. Par politesse, Cecil fait signe de la main à son partenaire qui doit se cacher derrière les buissons à l'angle de la station radio. Non, c'est de derrière la poubelle qu'une main lui fait signe en retour. Est-ce lui ou bien la police secrète est-elle de plus en plus prévisible ?

-Temps de bouger, lui murmure la poubelle. Il est suspect de demeurer immobile.

De sages paroles. Si seulement Cecil savait où aller... Il caresse un instant l'idée d'aller saluer la Vieille Femme Josie. Sa maison n'est pas loin et à cette saison, ses rhumatismes l'empêchent très souvent de dormir. Il pourrait lui faire un thé et discuter un moment avec Erika et Erika. C'est ce dont il a vraiment besoin maintenant, de boire un thé brûlant en se balançant dans un rocking chair. Discuter des avancements des travaux de l'opéra et des souvenirs d'enfance de Josie. Laisser son sourire et sa voie douce le réconforter.

Si elle ne dors pas, elle lui aura sans doute laissé un message. Cecil sort son portable de sa poche arrière. La vision de l'écran fendu l'arrête juste avant qu'il n’appuie dessus. À quoi bon ? Pour entendre des promesses probablement vides de sens ? Des démonstrations d'amitié qui n'en avaient pas davantage ?

Au lieu de tourner à gauche vers le parc des caravanes, il tourne à droite et passe la porte du Moonlite All-Nite Diner. Il a vraiment besoin de l'oreille d'un ami ce soir, mais c'est aussi la dernière chose dont il a envie.

Trois heures plus tard, il est toujours attablé devant un café froid et un sandwich au poulet qu'il n'a pas touché. Il regarde les rares clients du diner se lever et partir les uns après les autres jusqu'à rester seul avec l'unique serveuse qui nettoie les tables d'un air absent. Personne n'a tenté de s'asseoir à sa table et de discuter avec lui. Cecil est soulagé. Il est déterminé à ne parler à personne jusqu'à sa prochaine prise d'antenne, s'il peut l'éviter. Et en même temps, il se sent si seul qu'il a envie de hurler.

Carlos est très loin de lui et trop obnubilé par la science pour réaliser à quel point Cecil est mal de ne pas savoir quand il pourra à nouveau le tenir dans ses bras. Cecil ne lui en veut pas. Il connaissait les risques en sortant avec un scientifique.

La vieille femme Josie, Diane Crayton, Abby, Earl... Ils essaient tous de le soutenir à leur manière, mais Ceci sent bien qu'ils sont plus distants ces derniers temps et que c'est entièrement de sa faute. Il se sent tellement seul qu'il les repousse et ils lui laissent l'espace dont ils croient qu'il a besoin. C'est gentil de leur part et ce n'est pas de leur faute si ça l'aide autant que ça aggrave son problème.

Il aimerait que Steve Carlsberg les imite, mais non, il fallait que celui-ci soit plus insistant que jamais.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à Night Vale avec qui Cecil aurait vraiment envie de parler et... non. C'est la seule personne à qui il ne peut pas parler.

-Il faut que vous mangiez ou buviez.

Surpris, Cecil lève la tête vers la serveuse qui s'est rapprochée de lui en nettoyant le sol.

-Il faut que vous mangiez ou buviez. C'est dans le règlement. Tout client doit commander quelque chose puis au moins manger une bouchée ou boire une gorgée toutes les trois heures ou quitter l'établissement.

Elle désigne l'affiche au-dessus du comptoir qui prouve ses dires et explique ce qui arriverait au client qui ne respectait pas le règlement. Cecil déglutit. La description est très graphique et il préférerait garder l'usage de ses yeux. À contrecœur, il avale une gorgée de café devant le regard attentif de la serveuse. Il est aussi insipide que froid.

-Un autre ?, demande-t-il.

La serveuse sourit mécaniquement et rejoint la cuisine. Pour s'occuper en attendant son retour, Cecil sort son téléphone et le fait tourner entre ses mains. Il n'essaye pas de l'allumer. Qu'il fonctionne encore ou pas, quelle différence ? Cela fait déjà trois jours que Cecil l'a mis en silencieux alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais avant. Il était hors de question de rater un appel de Carlos avant, même quand il savait qu'il le verrait dix minutes plus tard.

En soupirant, il le repose, l'écran contre la table.

Son café arrive, porté par la serveuse qui retourne s'installer de l'autre côté du comptoir et s'endort aussitôt. L'odeur attirante le trompe une seconde mais non, cette horreur est aussi mauvaise chaude que froide. C'est bien sa chance. Il se force malgré tout parce qu'il faut bien qu'il se remplisse l'estomac, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais accueille avec soulagement la distraction qui se présente sous la forme d'un toquement insistant à la fenêtre du diner.

Dana se tient de l'autre côté. Cecil ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer ses cernes et ses mèches de travers. Malgré ce détail, sa nouvelle coupe lui va bien. Il y a du sang sur la manche de sa chemise. Ils échangent un long regard qui ne laisse rien percevoir de leurs émotions. Cecil se dit qu'ils sont peut être bien les seules personnes encore éveillées dans tout Night Vale et qu'il n'a même pas envie de partager ça avec elle.

Plus maintenant.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Dana parle. Sa voix ne traverse pas la vitre. Quand elle le réalise, elle se dirige vers la porte du diner, mais celle-ci a disparut. Les portes font ça, parfois. Avant que Cecil n'ait eu le temps d'apprécier cette coïncidence, Dana sort son téléphone et pointe celui de Cecil sur la table. Il garde ses mains bien serrées sur sa tasse mais ne parvient pas à lâcher le regard de Dana. Déchargé, sur silencieux ou mort, le portable sur la table ne vibre pas et ne sonne pas. Dana ferme les yeux d'un air blessé et quelque chose se brise un peu plus dans le cœur de Cecil.

C'était sa meilleure amie. Avant qu'elle n'achète ou n'utilise le lot 37. Avant qu'elle ne l'utilise lui. Il est arrivé à un stade où il ne veut même plus savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment. Car si Dana est innocente dans toute cette histoire il aura perdu sa meilleure amie par sa propre faute. Mais comment pourrait-il lui faire confiance alors qu'elle bénéficie si clairement des avantages du lot 37 ? Cecil se serait sacrifié dix fois pour tenter de la sauver sans qu'elle ne demande quoi que ce soit. Mais ceci ? Ce qui lui arrive ? C'était mal. Cecil n'aime pas être manipulé contre son gré sans avoir signé les papiers requis. Non, décidément, il ne veut même plus d'explications. Il veut juste retrouver sa liberté.

Dana ne serait pas Dana si elle abandonnait à la moindre contrariété. Elle commence à parler dans son téléphone, toujours sans le quitter des yeux. Il ne voit que ses lèvres bouger, mais il peut deviner la tristesse dans sa voix. Cela fait mal car c'est de Dana qu'il a le plus besoin. La seule dont la compagnie pourrait lui faire du bien si les choses étaient différentes. À elle il pourrait parler de Carlos, de sa peine de le savoir si loin. Il pourrait l'écouter de cet autre monde désertique et de l'armée de géants masqués et elle essayerait de le rassurer en lui prouvant que Carlos est en sécurité. Elle lui dirait que si elle a pu revenir, Carlos trouvera un moyen de faire de même. Dana parlerait de son nouveau métier et de sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et cette fois, c'est Cecil qui la rassurerait. Ensuite, ils rejoindraient la Vieille Femme Josie au bowling ou se feraient les ongles. Cecil parlerait de Janice, Dana de son frère et ils regarderaient ensemble le soleil se lever sur Night Vale.

Au lieu de ça, Dana soupire, range son téléphone, pose une main sur la vitre et murmure deux mots – trois peut être – et s'en va. Qu'a t-elle dit ? Pardon Cecil ? Merci pour tout ? C'est ma faute ?

Ça n'a pas d'importance, et si Cecil continue de se le répéter suffisamment souvent, il finira sans doute par y croire.

En attendant cela fait mal.

La porte du diner finit par réapparaître avec les premiers rayons du soleil qui pénètrent paresseusement à l'intérieur. Cecil paye ses trois cafés et son sandwich et part sans réveiller la serveuse.

Night Vale n'est jamais aussi belle qu'à l'aube, à part au crépuscule et en pleine nuit et en plein jour. Cecil a toujours trouvé Night Vale belle à en pleurer. La plus belle ville du monde et il sait de quoi il parle. Il a été en Francia et en Svitz, donc il peut le dire avec une parfaite objectivité journalistique. Mais l'aube a toujours eu quelque chose de particulier aux yeux de Cecil. Il y a quelque chose de magique à rentrer chez soi quand les autres commencent à peine à émerger. Quelque chose de spécial dans la lumière et dans les yeux des gens.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas aujourd'hui.

La lumière est la même pourtant. Ses teintes pourpre et or tandis qu'elle effleure le panneau d'Arby's, violet pâle quand elle atteint le macadam... Ils auront un beau ciel aujourd'hui, de pourpre et d'echymose. La lumière à Night Vale est presque une musique. Cecil peut goûter sur sa langue les cuivre et les cordes, sent le tambour marteler doucement sous sa peau. Tout est identique, mais tout est plus fade.

Les yeux des gens sont différents aussi. Cecil croise le regard de ceux qui travaillent tôt et il n'y voit pas l'habituelle joie de vivre mais de la méfiance et de l'indifférence. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si c'est Night Vale qui a changé ou bien si c'est lui. Le pire serait que Night Vale ait toujours été comme ça et qu'il ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte.

Cecil a toujours servi sa communauté. Il a toujours voulu faire de la radio, partager son amour de Night Vale avec Night Vale. Et là, maintenant, tout de suite, il se sent enchaîné à Night Vale comme il l'est à Dana. Il a tant donné, toutes ces années durant, tant donné pour être un bon reporter et il l'a fait sans jamais rien attendre en échange. Mais ne rien attendre en échange et ne recevoir que de l'indifférence, ce n'est pas exactement la même chose.

Aujourd'hui il regarde Night Vale avec des yeux différents et la ville ne lui sourit plus en retour. Il passe devant chez Arby's, la mairie, tourne deux fois à droite pour atteindre Main Street, tourne après l'opéra en travaux, salue vaguement de la main Michelle Nguyen qui soulève le rideau métallique de Dark Owl Records, passe devant Big Rico's pizza et Denny's, salut au passage Simone Rigadeau et Teddy Williams, mais c'est comme si ces lieux et ses gens avaient perdu de leur importance. Ou de leur signification. Ce n'est plus sa Night Vale ou il n'est plus le Cecil de Night Vale.

Arrivé devant son immeuble, Cecil s’assoit sur le trottoir et se met à pleurer.

Il pleure un long moment, sur Night Vale, sur Carlos, sur Dana, sur lui-même, jusqu'à atteindre ce moment après les larmes où tout semble plus lent, comme au cœur d'un ouragan. Cecil réalise peu à peu où il est. Son téléphone est dans sa main. Il y est depuis qu'il a quitté le diner et Cecil contemple un écran noir fêlé.

La Voix de Night Vale se demande combien de voix sont enregistrées dans cette petite boite de plastique et de pierres de sang. Combien de messages l'attendent. Carlos lui a forcément laissé un message. Deux peut être. Ou trois. La Vieille Femme Josie aussi, peut être. Dana, c'est certain. Combien de voix, combien de messages faudrait-il pour que Cecil n'ait pas l'impression d'être seul dans l'univers ?

Il appuie sur le bouton d'allumage.

Rien ne se passe.

Il appuie à nouveau. Toujours rien.

Frénétiquement, il appuie sur toutes les touches, l'une après l'autre puis toutes en même temps tout en fredonnant les chants rituels destinés à ceux qui ont des problèmes d'informatique.

Rien. Toujours rien.

Il veut pleurer à nouveau mais il est trop anesthésié par la peur pour y parvenir. Il a besoin d'entendre la voix de Carlos, maintenant. Il y a tant d'enregistrements de sa voix dans cette boite, il ne peut pas les perdre. Et que pensait-il à ne pas regarder sa messagerie pendant trois jours ? Carlos pourrait imaginer qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, ou pire, qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

Une voiture déboule à toute vitesse dans la rue et Ceci doit sauter en arrière pour éviter de se faire écraser les jambes. Un membre de la police secrète saute, roulé en boule, avant même que la voiture n'ait freiné. La silhouette se relève et Cecil ferme les yeux, se bouche les oreilles et chante très fort pour permettre à Ananya de se changer en civil sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il entends malgré tout le bruit d'une cagoule qu'on enlève et d'un équipement d'intervention anti-émeute qu'on enlève et camoufle dans un buisson.

-Oh Cecil, tu es là !, s'exclame enfin Ananya, lui permettant d'enlever ses doigts de ses oreilles.

-Oui.

-J'avais du mal à dormir, je suis partie faire une balade matinale.

-Bien sûr. J'espère que ta promenade était agréable.

Il y a des traces de morsures sur la joue d'Ananya. Récentes.

-Très agréable. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Cecil ?

-Mon téléphone est mort je crois.

-Est-ce que tu as tenté de le démonter et de le remonter ? Ou de l'abandonner soixante-douze heures en plein soleil après l'avoir écrasé avec une pierre ?

-J'ai fais le démontage et le remontage, mais pas l'autre. J'aimerais pouvoir l'utiliser dans les prochaines heures en fait.

Elle le lui prends et fais les mêmes geste que lui pour tenter de le faire revivre.

-Je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour toi, mais je connais des gens au boulot qui sauront peut être faire quelque chose.

Officiellement, Ananya travaille comme plongeuse au Tourniquet, mais Cecil tient sa langue.

-Ce serait gentil si tu pouvais t'en occuper.

-C'est comme si c'était fait.

Elle lance le téléphone derrière elle et une main le récupère au vol derrière un arbre. Cecil se sent nu sans son téléphone, mais il devra bien vivre sans quelques heures. Ananya et lui font passer leur poids d'un pied sur l'autre puis claquent de la langue selon le code universel du voisinage qui indique qu'on est arrivé au bout d'une conversation et qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire, mais qu'on ne veut pas être le plus impoli des deux en y mettant fin.

-Je dois y aller, finit par dire Cecil. Je dois dormir quelques heures.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Ils dansent encore un moment d'un pied sur l'autre, puis se séparent. Cecil cherche ses clés dans sa poche, elle fait léviter les siennes en dehors de son sac à dos.

-Tu sais Cecil, si c'est trop dur, il y a toujours un moyen.

Surpris, il laisse tomber ses clés et se retourne.

-Un moyen de quoi ?

Elle fait un grand geste vague de la main.

-Tu sais, un moyen. Tu pourrais demander une rééducation pour que tout ça te fasse moins mal. Carlos et le reste. Ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais ? Je me suis fait rééduquer trois fois et ce n'est pas aussi désagréable qu'on le dit. La dernière fois, c'est même moi qui l'ai demandé.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle hésite et cligne trois fois des yeux.

-J'ai oublié. C'est donc que c'est efficace. Après ça, j'ai abandonné mon boulot, j'en ai trouvé un autre, j'ai abandonné ma maison avec jardin pour mon petit appartement et je me suis trouvée moi-même. Enfin, penses-y. Parfois, une petite rééducation vaut mieux que de souffrir à cause de choses qu'on ne maîtrise pas.

-J'y penserais. Merci.

Cecil ramasse ses clés et ouvre la porte de son immeuble. Il grimpe jusqu'au troisième, entre dans son appartement et laisse la porte ouverte pour mieux permettre à la police secrète de l'espionner. Enfin, il se laisse tomber sur le canapé et ramène à lui le plaid tombé par terre. Il dormira mieux ici que dans la chambre où tout lui rappelle Carlos. Il tourne trois fois sur lui-même pour trouver une position où les araignées ont peu de chances de rentrer dans sa bouche et ferme les yeux.

La proposition d'Ananya a quelque chose d'attirant. Ce serait agréable de ne plus se sentir mal en permanence. De ne plus avoir quelque chose qui laisse un vide immense quelque part à l'intérieur de lui. Mais perdre Carlos dans le processus, se perdre lui-même ? Non, Cecil préfère encore perdre Night Vale plutôt que Carlos. Il n'a qu'à attendre que son téléphone lui revienne réparer et il pourra entendre à nouveau la voix de Carlos lui chuchoter qu'il l'aime et qu'il cherche une solution pour qu'ils puissent se revoir.

Peu importe combien ça fait mal.

Cecil ferme les yeux et se force à dormir un peu.


End file.
